disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Jungle Book
Deze pagina gaat over de film uit 2016. Voor de oorspronkelijke film ui 1967, zie Jungle Boek. The Jungle Book is een avontuur-fantasie film uit 2016. De film is geregisseerd door Jon Favreau door het scenario van Justin Marks en is geproduceerd door Walt Disney Pictures. Gebaseerd op het verhaal van Rudyard Kipling is het een remake van de gelijknamige tekenfilm uit 1967. Verhaal Mowgli is een Mensenwelp, die opgevoed is door de Indiaanse wolvin Raksha, en haar roedel geleid door Akela, in de Indiaanse jungles, sinds Mowgli als baby daarheen werd gebracht, door de zwarte wijze panter Bagheera. Bagheera leid Mowgli op om de wegen van de wolven te leren. Helaas staat Mowgli achter op zijn, geadopteerde broers en zussen omdat hij word geconfronteerd, met bepaalde uitdagingen. Akela keurt het af dat Mowgli, soms menselijke trucs gebruikt, zoals het gebruik maken van gereedschap, in plaats van de wegen van de wolven te leren. Op een mooie dag tijdens het droge seizoen, verzamelen de dieren van de jungle om het resterende water te delen, dat nog in de rivier zit, vanwege het droge seizoen heerst er wapenstilstand, zodat alle dieren kunnen drinken, zonder dat ze angst moeten hebben, om te worden opgegeten door roofdieren. Spijtig genoeg wordt de wapenstilstand verstoort door een Bengaalse tijger Shere Khan genaamd. Wanneer de tijger aankomt vangt hij Mowgli's geur op, die in de menigte staat. Vol wrokkige gevoelens tegen de mens die hem zijn littekens gaf, waarschuwt hij dat hij de jongen zal doden, aan het einde van het droge seizoen. Na de waarschuwing van de tijger overleggen de wolven, of ze Mowgli kunnen houden in de roedel of niet, als reactie hierop bied Mowgli vrijwillig aan om naar het nabij gelegen mensendorp te gaan, om zo zijn roedel te beschermen. Bagheera is het eens met de jongen zijn beslissing en bied vrijwillig aan, om Mowgli te begeleiden en te vergezellen op zijn weg naar het mensendorp. Op hun weg naar het mensendorp, worden Mowgli en Bagheera aangevallen door Shere Khan, Bagheera geraakt gewond en Mowgli weet op haar na te ontsnappen. Wat later ontmoet Mowgli Kaa, een gigantische Brismse python, die hem hynodiseerd. Onder de hypnose van de slang, ziet hij een visioen van zijn vader, die vermoord word door Shere Khan, in een poging zijn zoontje te beschermen. Het visioen verteld ook over het gevaar van De rode bloem (vuur). Hierna tracht Kaa, Mowgli op te eten maar de jongen wordt gered door Baloe, een Himalaya beer. Baloe en Mowgli werken dan samen, om aan honing te komen. Kort hierna gaat Mowgli er mee akkoord, om bij Baloe te blijven tot de winter komt. Ondertussen komt Shere Khan er achter, dat Mowgli de jungle heeft verlaten en dood Akela en bedreigt hij de roedel in een poging Mowgli uit te lokken. Uiteindelijk vind Bagheera, Mowgli bij Baloe terug, en is boos omdat Mowgli zich niet bij de mensen heeft gevoegd, zoals eerder afgesproken. Er ontstaat dan een discussie tussen Mowgli en Bagheera, maar Baloe weet ze te kalmeren, en overtuigt de twee om er een nachtje over te slapen. Midden in de nacht verzameld een kudde olifanten zich rond een poel, en Mowgli gebruikt een van zijn stoken om kalfje te redden uit de poel, nadat het dier te ver was afgedwaald. Baloe en Bagheera zijn beide onder de indruk, van Mowgli zijn acties. Kort hiernaa beseft Baloe, dat hij de veiligheid van de jongen niet kan garanderen, nadat hij te weten komt dat Shere Khan achter Mowgli aan zit. De beer gaat er dan mee akkoord om een afstand te scheppen, tussen hem en het kind en in de hoop dat Mowgli verder zal trekken richting het mensendorp. Een paar scènes later word Mowgli gekidnapt, door de Bandar-log die hem voorstellen aan hun leider, Koning Louie een gigantische Gigantopithecus (uitgestorven mensenaap). Louie gaat er van uit, dat alle mensen vuur kunnen maken, bied Mowgli aan hem te beschermen tegen de tijger, in ruil voor het maken van vuur. Baloe leid Louie af terwijl Bagheera, Mowgli probeerd te gaan halen. Als Louie, de jongen door zijn tempel jaagt, verteld hij Mowgli over de dood van Akela. Door de beweging die Louie maakt, stort de tempel boven hem in. Woedend dat zowel Bagheera, als Baloe hem nooit verteld hebben over de dood van Akela, gaat Mowgli de strijd aan met Shere Khan zelf. Mowgli steelt hierop een fakkel, uit het mensendorp om te gebruiken als wapen, en gaat terug richting de jungle waardoor hij per ongeluk, een wild vuur start. Terug in de jungle confronteerd hij Shere Khan, die tegen hem zegt dat Mowgli, zichzelf als vijand heeft bestemeld, door het veroozaken van een wild vuur in de jungle. Mowgli gooit als reactie hierop, zijn fakkel in water, waardoor de tijger terug in het voordeel is. Baloe, Baghera en de wolvenroedel houden Shere Khan bezig, zodat ze Mowgli de tijd kunnen geven om een val te zetten. Mowgli lok de tijger in een dode boom op een tak die breekt, onder het gewicht van het roofdier en hierdoor in de vuurzee valt. Mowgli begeleid hierna de olifanten, naar de rivier zodat de dieren de stooming tijdelijk kunnen veranderen, om zo het vuur te kunnen blussen. Na het voorval, word Raksha de nieuwe leidster van de roedel. Mowgli beslist dan om zijn mensentrucs, te gebruiken voor zichzelf. Mowgli heeft eveneens zijn thuis gevonden bij de roedel samen met Bagheera en Baloe. Hierna eindigt de film Trivia *Rama, Winifred, Fluncky, Shanti en de gieren zien we niet in deze film *Bagheera vindt Mowgli onmiddellijk na de dood van zijn vader, in het originele boek vindt Baghera Mowgli in een kapotte kano (zoals ook gezien is in Jungle Boek, een film uit 1967) *Raksha, spreekt veel in deze film, terwijl ze in Jungle Boek', een film uit 1967, enkel een cameo heeft *De wolven spelen een grotere rol in deze film *Shere Khan heeft vele littekens terwijl Hathi, deze had in het oorspronkelijke boek *Mowgli, zegt vaarwel tegen zijn wolvenfamilie *De olifanten zijn diep gerespecteerde wezens in deze film, terwijl dit niet het geval is in de tekenfilm uit 1967) *Zowel kolonel Hathi als Hathi;Jr spreken niet in deze film *Bagheera en Mowgli worden gescheiden door een aanval van de tijger, terwijl in de tekenfilm dit gebeurd omwille van argumenten die twee hebben *Kaa is vrouwelijk in deze film *Baloe ontmoet Mowgli nadat hij hem red van Kaa. Kaa en Baloe spreken niet met elkaar, zoals het geval was in de tekenfilm *Baloe liegt tegen Mowgli over hun vriendschap, in plaats van dat hij eerlijk was over dat Mowgli naar het mensendorp moest zoals gezien is, in de film uit 1967 *De Bandar-log ontvoeren Mowgli niet, terwijl hij op de buik van Baloe zit *Koning Louie is een Gigantopicus (uitgestorven mensaap), in plaats van een komische orang-oetan *Het plan van Baloe en Bagheera om Mowgli te redden van Koning Louie is ook anders dan het was in de film uit 1967 *Het Mensendorp, verschijnt maar zeer kort in deze film, en het wordt nooit bezocht zoals wel het geval was in Jungle Boek *Shere Khan sterft in deze film, terwijl hij levend weet te ontsnappen in de film Jungle Boek van 1967 *Mowgli blijft in de Jungle aan het eind van deze film. Terwijl hij in Jungle Boek (1967), hij alsnog naar het mensendorp gaat, wanneer hij Shanti ziet en hoort zingen Universum ar:كتاب الأدغال (فيلم ٢٠١٦) de:The Jungle Book (2016) en:The Jungle Book (2016 film) es:El Libro de la Selva (película de 2016)fr:Le Livre de la Jungle (2016) pt-br:Mogli - O Menino Lobo (filme de 2016) ru:Книга джунглей (фильм, 2016) zh:與森林共舞 Categorie:Films uit 2016 Categorie:Live-action films Categorie:Bioscoopfilms Categorie:3D-films